DUCKMAN:The Theatrical Adventures of a Private Dick
Plot Cold Opening The film begins with a remake of the last scene of the final episode, four couples (Dr. Stein/Dana Reynard, Duckman/Honey, King Chicken/Bernice, Cornfed/Beverly) get married – the last three in a joint ceremony. The kids, Fluffy and Uranus, and a number of characters from previous episodes are in attendance. As the ceremonies draw to a close, Beatrice (Duckman's supposedly deceased wife) appears and shocks the entire crowd. When Duckman asks how she can still be alive, Beatrice indicates Cornfed always knew. Cornfed says, "I can explain." then we cut to the opening titles. Opening Titles Chapter 1:The Continuation of a cliffhanger After the titles we fade back to the church with the everybody still shocked in fear,Cornfed says that she was not dead saying that she lived in a hindu tent for a while with some hobo Duckman being happy that his ex-wife is alive he hugs her as Ecce Homo plays in the background.The crowd cheers in relief '' Chapter 2:Depression-ish Hangover of Eric Chapter 3:Meeting The Simpsons Duckman & Cornfed awakes outside a forest,Duckman tells Cornfed "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE ?" they look at a city called "Springfield" they look at each other. Then Duckman says to cornfed "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?",Corfed replies with "Go down there and look at the sights & what that town has to offer?" the two stays silent for 2 seconds,as an upbeat yet relaxing track begins they giggle while rushing down to the city Chapter 4:Going Overboard Homer & the others gets into the car as ''Crash ''begins playing,Homer steps on the gas paddle which starts his car Chapter 5:Passions of a few Chapter 6:The Betrayal Chapter 7:What is going on ? Chapter 8:Hellish Judgement Chapter 9:One more Time Chapter 10:The Final Chapter The kids, The Simpsons, and a number of characters from previous episodes cheers. As the finale draw to a close,Duckman sheds a single tear saying that this has been the most greatest day in his life Duckman pats Cornfed on the back while happily saying "What the hell are you staring at pal?" they walk with the others towards the sunset as ''Pictrue Of You ''plays in the background while caption saying "THE END (FOR REAL THIS TIME,NO JOKE!)" Appears . Mid Credits Scene Duckman and Cornfed brings the gang to Homer's room,as Marge looks at them then turns her heads towards the camera saying "What a bunch animals" she then turns off the lamp. Post Credits Scene Duckman is sleeping with the gang then he rolls off the bed. Video Game ''Duckman's Bad Feather Day Characters Main Characters Jason Alexander as''' Duckman''' - The main protagonist. Duckman is discovered to be a rare species, earning him fame and attention. Gregg Berger as Cornfed - Duckman's fellow detective and best friend. Cornfed is away on vacation in Hawaii early in chapter 2, but later arrives home to help Duckman. Pat Musik as Fluffly and Uranus - The main agtagonists & Duckman's teddy bear office assistants. They appear earlier in the film, but aren't apart of the overall story until the 6th chapter. They are often killed in many ways, but are ultimately immortal.They reveal in the movie that they are a. Nancy Tavis, E.G Daily, and Dweezil Zapppa as''' Duckman's family''' - For the most part, they all stay behind to keep safe, while Duckman deals with his unfortunate situation, however Ajax plays a big part in the story, as he ventures out help his father, despite the fact that Duckman hasn't been spending much time with him. Category:Movies